Beaten
by Aris1013
Summary: Stiles shows up at Scott's house beaten and bloody, but everything may not be what it seems.
1. Who?

**AN: This story is set sort of in between season's two and three, but does not go exactly with the show. Some things may be taken from later seasons a little bit, but this is where the story made the most sense to me. Enjoy!**

00000000

Scott perked up when he heard the rumble of Stiles' jeep. He looked at his alarm clock. It was well past two in the morning. Scott got out of bed and headed downstairs. He was alone in the house since his mother had taken the nightshift. Scott heard the jeep stop, but Stiles never got out. He stopped before opening the door. An overwhelming smell hit Scott. Blood. Specifically Stiles' blood. He threw open the door and ran outside, he could hear the struggled breathing of his best friend. Scott approached the jeep, but stopped when he saw Stiles still holding onto his steering wheel, staring at his hands.

"Stiles?" Scott took slow steps up to the driver door.

Stiles did not respond, but tears fell out of his eyes.

Scott had a better look now. Stiles was beaten and bloodied. His wrists and hands were covered in blood, as well as his face. Scott could see the bruises beginning to emerge as well. Scott reached for the door handle and opened it as quiet as he could. He did not want to startle his friend in any way.

"Hey." Scott could still not get a response out of Stiles. He reached out and gently touched Stiles' hand, but the boy gripped tighter onto the steering wheel. "It's okay. Come on."

Stiles was not fighting Scott, so he let him tear his grip from the wheel and lead him out of the car. Scott held onto Stiles' arm as he helped him into the house. He noticed the limp and crouched posture. His fear of seeing his friend like this was quickly becoming replaced with anger. Scott led Stiles to the couch and checked him over. He did not see anything that needed immediate attention, but it was hard to tell with the blood.

Stiles continued to stare vacant, with tears running down his face.

Scott sat in silence with him until he could not take it anymore. "Stiles, you're really starting to freak me out. Please just say something."

Stiles took a shaky breath and looked up at Scott. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but could not find the words. His eyes went to the ground.

Scott got up and retrieved a washcloth from the kitchen. He came back and put the rag to Stiles' face, but he flinched back.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna get the blood off." He touched the rag to Stiles again, but this time he remained still.

There was a cut on his eyebrow that was swelling. Bruises all over his face. Scott could see tiny marks on his bruised neck. The more blood he wiped away, the more he revealed. The more he revealed, the more angry he became. Scott grabbed Stiles' hands and wiped the blood off, he had cuts around his wrists as if he were bound to something.

"Stiles, who did this?"

Stiles just closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"We should go to the hospital, my mom can help." Scott was about to get up, but Stiles grabbed him.

The boy shook his head.

"Someone should look at you."

Stiles just shook his head again and his breathing became tenser.

"Then let me at least call your dad."

"No!" This was the first time Stiles had spoken since he pulled into Scott's driveway. "P-please Scott, just don't."

"Stiles, he's gonna find out, this isn't exactly something you can hide. If something attacked you, we'll figure out what to tell him, okay?"

"No, no, no, no, no." Stiles shook his head and shut his eyes.

Scott stared at his best friend. "Stiles. Why don't you want me to talk to him?"

Stiles looked back up and his breathing got faster.

"You don't want to go to the hospital, because they'll call your dad. You don't want to call him either. Why Stiles?"

"Please Scott."

Scott was starting to piece this all together. "Stiles. Did your, did your dad…do this?"

Stiles sobbed confirming Scott's question.

Scott pulled him into a hug. "Stiles, what happened? Why would he do this?"

"It's my fault. For the lying, and sneaking out. He got sick of it and we started arguing, but then he just…he just lost it." Stiles cried into Scott's shoulder.

"Was he drinking?" Scott could feel Stiles nodding.

"Okay, it's gonna be okay. Look you can stay here as long as you need to. We don't have to tell her what happened, but my mom should look at you okay."

Stiles hesitated, but answered. "Okay."

"Okay." Scott pulled Stiles off of him and sat the rag down on the couch.

He got up and pulled out his phone. He had no idea what he was going to tell his mother. He dialed her number and it rang three times before she answered.

"Scott? It's almost three in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Umm, is there any way you can get off soon?" Scott kept his voice low.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Uh, it's, it's Stiles. I just need you to come home and make sure he's okay, he…something happened." Scott had no idea how to handle this.

"Scott, what happened to Stiles?"

"He, uh, he got beat up pretty bad, and he can't go to the hospital."

"Is this a supernatural thing?" Melissa whispered into the phone.

Scott perked up. "Yeah, um, yeah it is. We also can't tell his dad yet, that's why I need you right now."

"Okay, okay I'll see what I can do alright? I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Thanks mom. Love you." Scott hung up the phone and went back to Stiles. "She'll be home soon."

Stiles barely nodded, but continued to stare into the ground.

"You wanna talk about it?" Scott did not know what else to do.

Stiles did not seem like he was going to talk, but then the words began to spill out. "I got home late, I didn't think Dad would still be up, but he was in the kitchen. He was drunk, so I tried brushing me being gone off, but then he started yelling about me lying. All I do is lie to him Scott."

Scott felt guilty at this. Stiles would not need to lie so much if it were not for him and his supernatural powers.

"We started arguing, and then he threw the bottle at me. I ducked and ran upstairs, but he followed. I went in my room and shut the door, but he slammed it open and grabbed me. He just stared hitting me Scott. I tried fighting back, but…all I did was scratch him on the arm, and then he got even more mad." Stiles could not stop the tears.

Scott put a soothing hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

Stiles continued. "He threw me up against the wall, held me by my neck, and told me I was an 'ungrateful little bastard', and then he threw me down." Stiles looked at his wrists.

"What'd he do Stiles?" Scott had seen the Sherriff angry, but nothing like this. He would have never believed he was capable if the words were not coming directly from his best friend.

"He handcuffed me to the bottom of my bed and left me there." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Stiles…"

"I begged for him to let me go, but he never came back. I heard his truck pull out of the driveway. I-I keep lock picks in my desk, so I pulled my bed across the room and pulled the drawer out with my feet. Eventually I got the picks and got out." Stiles sat on his hands. "I couldn't stay there after that Scott. I don't know when he's coming back, so I just came here, because I couldn't…"

Scott grabbed Stiles into a hug. "You're gonna be okay now. I won't let anything else happened to you, okay?"

The boys were still hugging when Melissa came through the door. She rushed over to the couch and got a good look at Stiles.

"Oh my God. Honey." Melissa turned to Scott. "I really think this is deserving of a hospital visit."

Stiles shook his head. 'No, please Melissa. I can't. It looks worse than it is, I swear."

Melissa stared with sad eyes. "Okay, okay, but I don't like this." Melissa went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit out.

For the next forty-five minutes she cleaned and patched Stiles up the best she could. He did not seem to have any pressing injuries. What worried her the most, though, was how still and quiet Stiles was acting. He was more shaken up by whatever did this than anything. After she was done, she gave Stiles some pain killers and told him to try and get some sleep on the couch. She got up and pulled Scott into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

Scott did not know what to say. He looked into the living room towards Stiles. "I-I don't know if he wants you to know."

"Well I need to know something Scott. That doesn't look supernatural to me, besides those bruises and cuts aren't gonna heal themselves overnight."

"I know, but-"

Melissa shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Melissa looked at her son. "I'm calling Stiles' dad. I think he's going to want to know that his son was hurt, don't you?"

"No, mom, you can't."

"Scott, you can't hide this from him. I'm just going to tell him Stiles is okay and he's here."

"Please, mom. You can't call him okay." Scott tried taking the phone from her.

"Scott, he's going to find out sooner or later." She pulled the phone back.

Scott got mad. "He already knows!" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he could not take them back.

Melissa paused. "What do you mean, he already knows?"

Scott stared at the ground.

"Scott, why does he know?"

Scott looked at his mother, confirming the thought building in her mind.

Melissa looked towards the living room. "No, are you saying John did that? There's no way."

Scott shrugged. "He did."

She could not wrap her head around this. "Tell me everything, right now."

Scott sighed, but preceded to relay the story just as Stiles had told him.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Not sure how long this story will be, but I hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. Wrong

**Thank you fadingshadowss, DrewSb, Thousandsmiles, and thehannibalwolf for reviewing!**

00000000

After Melissa heard what Stiles' father did, she could not just sit still and let him get away with it.

"Mom, please just wait. We need time to figure something out." Scott was following his mom to the door.

"Scott, just let me handle this okay. Go get some rest, and in a few hours go to Stiles' and get him some clothes. He's staying with us for a while." Melissa pulled her keys out of her purse.

"What are you going to do?" Scott kept his voice down, so he would not wake Stiles.

"I'm just going to have a nice long talk with the Sheriff." With that she left the house.

Scott sighed, not knowing what to do. There was no way he was going to get any sleep, so he just sat in a chair in the living room watching over his best friend. When the sun came up he would do what his mother asked and go grab Stiles some clothes. This whole situation was a mess.

000000000

Melissa drove, not sure where exactly she was going. She was so mad before, she just needed to get out of the house. The boys did not need to see her like that; she was ready to rip someone's head off. After a little while of driving in circles, Melissa went to the Sherriff's station. She was not sure if Stillinski would be there, but she had to start somewhere.

After sitting in the parking lot for a minute, Melissa stomped in the Sherriff's station and went up to the desk.

"Is the Sherriff in?"

The woman at the desk could tell by the look on Mellissa's face that she meant business. "Yes, mam, what's your name?"

"Melissa McCall, it's important."

The woman gave a nervous smile. "One minute." She picked up the phone and told Stillinski that Mellissa wanted to see him. "You can go on in."

Melissa gave a half smile and walked back to the Sherriff's office. She barged in the door and did not even let John get a chance to say anything before she started in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Melissa crossed her arms.

The Sherriff leaned back in his chair with wide eyes. "Umm, I'm not sure what you're referring to Melissa."

The anger only grew on Melissa's face. "Are you kidding me?"

Stillinski stared at her for a moment before sighing. "I'm lost."

"Are you telling me you were so drunk off your ass last night, you don't even remember what you did to your son?" Melissa looked like she was about to slap the Sherriff.

That got his attention. "What? What happened to Stiles? Melissa you aren't making any sense."

Melissa looked at the Sherriff confused.

00000000

After two hours of not being able to find a comfortable position, Scott got up. Stiles was still asleep on the couch, so Scott decided this was the best time to grab some clothes from his house. He left as quietly as he could, and headed to Stiles'. When Scott got there, he stood outside the door for a few minutes. The scene Stiles had described to him was horrific, and Scott was not sure he was ready to see what took place at his best friend's house.

Scott composed himself and opened the door. He expected to be hit with a strong sent of alcohol, but found there was none. Ever since he got bit, his senses had been heightened; Scott thought he'd be able to smell what happened. As Scott stood in the kitchen, however, he found his nose told him nothing. Scott shook off the weird feeling developing in his stomach and headed upstairs.

000000000

Melissa stared at Stilinski. "What did you do last night John?"

Stillinski stood up from his chair. "Came home, ate dinner, went to bed."

"You didn't open up any whisky and wait up for Stiles?" Melissa could not believe the way the Sheriff was acting.

"What? No. Look I haven't even seen Stiles since he went to school yesterday. He was already gone by the time I got up this morning. Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?" He was losing his patience.

"Your son came to our house in the middle of the night after you drunkenly beat the crap out of him." Melissa could tell John did not comprehend the words she was speaking.

"What? Melissa, I didn't touch Stiles. Is he okay?"

"He's really beat up, and scared."

Stillinski shook his head with wide eyes. "I didn't. I would never…"

Melissa did not understand. She thought for a moment. "He scratched you." She looked up. "Let me see your arm."

The Sheriff held up his arms and Melissa grabbed them. There was nothing there. She checked them over again and the looked back up to the Sheriff.

"I think something weird may be going on."

00000000

Scott walked up the stairs. He did not want to see the disaster that was Stiles' room, but he needed to get his friend some clothes. Scott hesitated before entering, but stood frozen when he finally walked in. The scene Stiles had described made it sound like his room was in shatters. His bed was moved and desk thrown about, but as Scott stood in the center of the room, everything was where it was supposed to be. Scott smelled the air. He smelled Stiles, and Stiles alone.

There was no sign of struggle. No item out of place. None of this made any sense. Scott was taken out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw his mother was calling.

"Mom, hey."

"Scott, are you sure Stiles was right about what happened?"

Scott looked around the boys room. "I would have said yes, but now I'm not so sure. Did you talk to his dad?"

"Yeah, and he has no clue what I'm talking about."

"His room is clean, mom. Nothing happened here."

"Then what happened to him?"

Scott knew there was a lot more to this story than any of them knew. "I don't know, but we need to find out what really happened."

Scott hung up and grabbed some clothes like he came there for. He then rushed home. He needed to find out the truth from Stiles. Something very strange happened, and Scott did not like the way things were going one bit.

When he got back home, Stiles was still asleep on the couch. He was not sure whether he should have woken him or not, but he needed answers. Scott wanted answers now, so he gently shook Stiles' shoulder until he woke up.

"Hey."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Scott and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after seven. How are you feeling?"

Stiles sat up a little. "Tired, sore."

Scott looked at his friend for a moment before saying anything. "Look, Stiles, I went to your house and…"

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"There was nothing there. The house was clean, it smelled normal. I'm not saying it didn't happen, but are you sure?"

Stiles was not following. "What? No, my room was basically destroyed, did he go back and clean it all up?"

Scott shook his head. "Mom went to talk to your dad, he had no idea what she was talking about. Stiles he didn't have any scratches like you said."

"But, I remember." Stiles shook his head and rubbed his hand through his hair. Nothing made sense.

Scott could see the agitation growing on his friend's face. "It's okay. Let's just go through it all again, alright? Start before you got home, what were you doing?"

"We were out in the woods till late, so I went home after that and…" Stiles saw the look on Scott's face. "What?"

"Stiles, I wasn't with you last night."

Stiles shook his head. "No, after school we practiced lacrosse and then we went to the preserve and hung out. Right?"

"I went home after lacrosse, and I thought you did too."

Stiles began to panic. "So where was I then?"

"I don't know."

Before Stiles could say anything else, the door opened and Scott's mother and his father walked through the door. Upon seeing his father, Stiles stood up and ran up the stairs. Even though Scott had told him his father did not do this, the memories of what had happened the night before were still prominent in his mind. He could not look at his father the same, not after what happened, or at least what he thought happened.

Scott motioned for the two to stay downstairs while he went up to speak to Stiles. When he got to his room, the door was shut, so he knocked.

"Stiles, it's Scott." He opened the door to see Stiles sitting on his bed.

Stiles looked up at his friend who came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, I know we don't what exactly happened yet, but I don't think your dad had anything to do with it."

"No, you're all wrong. I remember what happened, Scott. It happened."

Scott shook his head. "No, it didn't. Trust me, he has no idea what happened, and I'd be able to pick up on something in the house."

Stiles shook his head. "I just…that's what I remember, Scott. I don't think I can face him right now."

Scott knelt down in front of Stiles. "Look, your dad would never hurt you Stiles. He wouldn't do something like this, it's not like he's done anything like this before."

Stiles' eyes went to the corner of the room and his heartbeat changed.

Scott stared at him for a moment. "Stiles, your dad hasn't hit you before has he?"

Stiles let out a shaky breath and he looked at his friend. "A couple of times, but nothing like this, nothing worth making a big deal out of."

"Stiles…" Scott was not sure what to say.

"I just can't, Scott okay, please."

Scott nodded. "Okay, I'll go talk to them, alright? Just stay up here."

Stiles nodded, and Scott left to go back downstairs.

When Scott got downstairs the Sheriff and his mother perked up in hopes of seeing Stiles. Scott put his hands up to stop them from saying anything.

"He's just shaken up over this whole thing. He can't talk to you right now."

Stillinski sighed. "I didn't hurt my son."

"But you have before." Scott stared at the man.

John closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. "That was a long time ago, an accident. I'd never do something like this."

Scott listened to his heartbeat, he was still getting the hang of it, but Stillinski was telling the truth. "Okay, but something did happen, and he seems to remember it being you."

"Just let me talk to him." John began to move forward, but Scott shook his head.

"Not until he's ready."

0000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading, and hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Clues

**Thank you lenail125, fadingshadows, and DrewSb for reviewing!**

00000000

Scott was back up in his room with Stiles trying to go over everything again and again. They needed to figure out what really happened.

"There's nothing else Scott. I remember it that way and no way else. Believe me, I want to know what's going on as much as you, more even, but I just don't remember it any other way." Stiles was getting tired.

"There has to be something we missed."

Stiles was silent for a moment. "I guess, I should go talk to him. Maybe it will trigger something."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. He's really freaking out you know."

"What if this is some supernatural thing though? We can't tell him, Scott. I'm not ready for that." Stiles' eyes looked desperate.

"We'll figure it out okay? Come on." Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him downstairs.

Scott must have told his father to give him some space, because when Stiles reached the bottom of the stairs his father stayed in the living room. He could tell his father wanted to run up and give him a hug, but he stood his ground. Stiles was thankful because a wave of emotions hit him when he looked at the man he thought hurt him. Stiles stayed back.

"Oh son, you have to know I wouldn't do this."

Stiles nodded. "I know now, I just…I know."

Melissa walked up to him and gently grabbed his wrist. "Let me have a look at this."

She led him to the couch where he sat down. Stillinski followed and sat in a chair across from them. He was surveying every cut and bruise on his son. Melissa undid the bandage on Stiles' wrist, she wanted to clean it again, so she got up to grab supplies. This gave John a better look at the abrasions on his son's wrist.

"Wait, you said handcuffs did that?" Stillinski stood up from his seat.

Stiles nodded looking at his wrist. Melissa came back in and looked at it too.

"What?" She knelt down in front of Stiles.

John looked closer. "The cuts are evenly spaced at an angle. Handcuffs wouldn't do that, they would rub the skin, maybe leave a cut or too, but this looks patterned."

Stiles realized his father was right. Handcuffs did not leave these marks, but that's what he remembered. "This is getting weirder."

Scott took a look as well. "What could have left this then?"

John shrugged. "I have no idea."

Melissa continued to redress the cuts on Stiles' wrist as the room grew silent. Stiles could not take his eyes off of the cuts, even after he could no longer see them. Melissa got up, but Stiles was still staring.

"Stiles, you okay?" Scott looked at his best friend who did not even blink. "Stiles?"

Still nothing.

"Stiles." Scott sat down next to him and shook him and waited.

He noticed that under all the bruising on his neck there were similar marks to his wrists. At the time he thought they were from fingernails, but now he was not so sure. He decided to shake Stiles out of his daze.

Stiles looked up at Scott confused. "What?"

"You okay? We sort of lost you there for a minute."

Stiles did not speak for a moment. "Umm, yeah, yeah just tired still." He rubbed his face.

"Go get some rest, we'll figure this out later okay." Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles nodded and got up.

"It's going to be okay, son." Stillinski did not know what else to say.

Stiles smiled at his father a little and went upstairs. He was asleep almost as soon as he hit Scott's pillow. He could just not seem to shake the weary, tired feeling he had. It did not take long after he had fallen asleep for the nightmares to come. Scott was downstairs when he heard Stiles' heartbeat quicken. He had been on constant alert since this whole thing started. Scott made his way upstairs to see Stiles asleep, but breathing harder than he should. He walked in and knelt down next to the bed.

"Stop, please, how did I get here?" Stiles whispered under his breath, but Scott could hear.

"Stiles." Scott shook his shoulder.

"No."

"Stiles." He said a little louder, and shook him a little harder.

"No!" Stiles gasped as his eyes shot open, and he looked around. "Scott?"

"You were having a nightmare. You, okay?"

Stiles wiped the sweat from his head. "Yeah, I actually don't remember any of it. Just a weird lost feeling…I don't know."

"Stiles, I know we've been over it, but we need to figure out where you were, or at least something to help us figure out what happened." Scott was worried.

"I know, but I can't remember anything else, I've told you."

"Okay, let's just start from the beginning of the day, every detail." Scott could not think of anything else.

Stiles groaned. "Scott, if you think I haven't already, you're crazy. There's nothing, okay?"

Scott sighed. "Okay. Then, I think we should go talk to Deaton. Maybe he has an answer."

Stiles nodded. "Is my dad still here?"

"No, he said he couldn't just sit around anymore. I think he went back to the station to try and figure out what could have happened."

"That's my dad for ya. Scott if this is supernatural, I'm not ready for him to know yet. It would all be too much."

"I know. He won't have to find out okay? We'll figure out something, I promise."

Stiles nodded and followed Scott downstairs and to his jeep. When he got in, the first thing he noticed was the blood on the steering wheel. He remembered climbing into his jeep after getting the crap beat out of him, but now he had no idea what actually happened. Stiles hated not knowing. He hoped Deaton would have some answers.

When they pulled up to the animal clinic, Stiles was worried about the outcome of this visit. On one hand Deaton could have no idea, and he would be just as lost as he currently felt. Or on the other hand, Deaton could have an idea of what happened, and Stiles may not want to hear it. He took a deep breath and followed Scott inside. Deaton was in the back when they came in.

Deaton looked up and smiled, but his face dropped when he saw the conditions Stiles was in. "Stiles, what happened?"

Scott looked at his friend, and then back at his boss. "That's actually why we're here. He doesn't know."

Deaton gave them a confused look and motioned for them to come inside more. The two boys sat down and proceeded to explain the entire thing to the veterinarian. After they were done Deaton thought to himself for a few minutes.

"And it's not possible your father was under some kind of trance, or delusion?"

Stiles shook his head. "I scratched him, I remember, but nothing. Plus the house is untouched since before it happened. It's something with me, but I don't know what."

Deaton came closer and inspected the marks on Stiles' neck. The boy undid the bandages on his wrists for him to see. "Hmm, very intriguing."

"Does that mean you have an idea about all this?" Scott was hopeful.

"I'll need to look into a few things."

"What do we do until then?" Stiles looked up.

Deaton shrugged. "I suppose go on with your life as normal, but be attentive for anything unusual. This may only be the beginning of something bigger."

"Great." Stiles did not like Deaton's answer.

"I'm sure, everything will be fine. We just have to figure out what exactly happened and go from there, and to do that I need to research."

Scott stood up. "Come on, let's let him get to it. Thanks."

Deaton smiled and the two boys left.

When they got outside Scott could tell Stiles was beyond stressed. He stopped him before he went around the jeep.

"Hey, I promise everything will be okay. I know it sucks now, not having answers, be we'll find them."

"And what if we don't? What if it's like he says and things get worse?"

Scott smiled a little. "He didn't say they would get worse, just that this might not be over."

Stiles smiled back. "Okay, Mr. Optimism. I just hate not knowing."

"I know. Come on, let's go back to my house."

"Yeah." Stiles got in his jeep and they headed back to Scott's.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Possibilities

**Thank you DrewSb and lenail125 for reviewing!**

00000000

When the boys got back to Scott's house, Stiles was too tired and stressed to do much of anything. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Scott sat him down in the kitchen and made him eat something. Stiles was bad about that sometimes. Exhaustion came with each bite, but Stiles knew Melissa would get involved if he did not eat. Once his meal was done, he wandered back to the couch where he fell right back to sleep.

Scott worried about Stiles. All he had done was sleep, but it never seemed to help. He was also worried about Stiles' father. He knew he would want to come back to see him soon, but they still had no answers about what happened. Nothing was going well, in fact, everything was getting worse.

Stiles shot up from the couch and looked around. Scott broke from his thoughts and ran over to the boy. He had the same confused look on his face as before.

"Hey, Stiles it's okay. You were just asleep." Scott tried to calm him down.

Stiles caught his breath. "Were saying my name? Before I woke up?"

Scott shook his head. "No. Why, do you remember something?"

Stiles rubbed his face with his hand. "No, not really. I just heard someone talking to me, and calling me. Like they were trying to get me to go to them or something, but it's all just foggy. I don't know."

Scott was about to say something when he got a text. "Lydia's coming by to drop off our homework, she's wondering where we've been."

"Great, more things to worry about."

Scott just smiled. "At least she cares."

Stiles laughed a little. He zoned out, and before he knew it there was a knock at the door and Scott was getting up to answer it.

Lydia walked into the living room and gasped as soon as she saw Stiles. "What happened?"

Stiles shrugged. "That's actually what we've been trying to figure out."

Lydia came over and placed a gentle hand on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles gave her a half smile. "It's a long story."

"Tell me."

Lydia sat down and Scott relayed the story for what seemed to be the one hundredth time. Stiles was sick of hearing it, so he tuned out until Scott was done talking. He thought he was paying enough attention to Scott's voice to know when to turn back in, but Scott was shaking him again.

"He also keeps doing that." Scott looked at Lydia.

"What?" Stiles looked at the two people in front of him.

"Scott was just saying how you keep zoning out." Lydia put a hand on his cheek again. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shrugged. "That's the problem. I have no idea."

"Deaton might." Scott was looking at his phone. "Says he's not for sure, but he has a few theories."

"Well let's go then." Lydia got up and they all headed to the animal clinic.

Once they got there, they all huddled around an exam table to talk to the vet.

"Now I researched creature that can cause hallucinations and I've found a few possibilities, but I have no idea precisely what caused this." Deaton prefaced before he went on.

"Just tell me what you found out." Stiles was desperate for any information.

"Okay, well there's the Slaugh which makes a person see their inner demons or bad thoughts. That could explain why you saw your father do this. There's also the Enthros demon, but it plays more into possession. Then there is the Thrall, which can influence humans to do their bidding, and the Succubus which has been known to hold hallucinogen abilities." Deaton hoped one of those was the answer.

"Do any of them leave marks?" Lydia was studying Stiles' wrists after pushing up his sleeve. He had taken the bandage off in the car to show her.

"Not that I know of. I couldn't find anything on the cuts on Stiles' wrists."

Lydia was still fixed on Stiles. "What about bruising?"

"What?"

They all looked down at Stiles' arm to see long jagged bruises leading up his arms from his wrists.

"This just keeps getting stranger." Stiles traced the bruises with his finger.

Deaton came closer. "I've never seen anything like this before. We need to look more into these creatures, but unfortunately my knowledge only goes so far."

"I know someone who could help." Lydia looked at Scott.

"Who?"

"A girl with an entire book on mythical creatures."

"Oh." Scott had not talked to Allison all summer, and with school just starting back he had done his best to avoid her. Things were tense now, but Stiles needed help. "Talk to her tomorrow at school. We'll be there too."

"We will?" Stiles looked at Scott.

"Yeah, we can't stay home forever."

Stiles sighed, but knew Scott was right.

"Let me know what you find." Deaton hoped the bestiary would shed some light on the situation.

The group nodded and left. Lydia dropped them back off at Scott's and told them she would see them the next day.

When they got inside, Stiles noticed his father was in the kitchen with Melissa. He rushed over to him, and Stiles could not help but flinch back a little.

"Where have you two been?"

They looked at each other for a moment before Stiles answered. "Just needed to clear my head."

"Help?" His dad was hopeful.

Stiles shook his head. "No. Look dad, I'm gonna stay here again, umm, we'll go back to school tomorrow and then…I don't know."

"Son, I told you. I didn't hurt you. I wouldn't."

"I know." Stiles still was not one hundred percent sure about that. "I just can't go home yet. I need to figure this out."

The Sherriff looked hurt, but nodded and placed a soft hand on his son's shoulder. "Okay, I'll check in tomorrow."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

Even though Stiles was really tired he had trouble sleeping that night. He wanted so desperately to remember what really happened to him. He still saw and felt his father hurting him. He still remembered running through his house; things getting broken. Through all that, though, he felt something past the fog in his mind. Something different. Something that held the answers. The harder he concentrated on remembering, the harder it was to actually remember. Stiles thought about the list of creatures Deaton came up with, all of which sounded terrifying. He traced the new bruises on his arms, something made them. Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that when the sun hit his face, he had no idea he had fallen asleep. Scott shook him awake and he realized he was going to have to face the place he hated, looking like a punching bag.

Today would not be fun.

When they got to school everyone stared at Stiles. He could not hide his battered face, but he wore a hoodie to hide as much as he could. After two days, the beating he took looked worse than it felt. The bruises were a nasty purple that caught the attention of most people. He kept his head down, but they still stared. He had not talked to anyone yet. He never really talked to many people outside his small circle of friends.

That was until he ran into one of the new girls at school.

"Stiles, what happened to you?"

"Oh, hey Yara. Yeah got into a little fight the other day. No big deal."

Her big brown eyes stared at the bruises on his face. "That doesn't look like no big deal. Unless the other guy looks way worse."

Stiles smiled a little. "Oh yeah, he looks terrible."

"Well if you need anything let me know, I owe you one. I don't think I ever would have found my classes or figured out some of the homework without you." She put a hand through her silky brown hair.

They only had one class together, but Yara was very lost the first day of school and Stiles happened to be the one to notice. He had been helping her out here and there. "Thanks, but it's no problem. I'll be fine."

Yara nodded and made her way to her locker.

After talking to Yara, Stiles caught up with Lydia and Scott who were walking up to Allison's locker. Lydia had already filled her in on what was going on, but that did not make it any less awkward between her and Scott.

"I printed out the pages I could find on the list of creatures Lydia told me. I'm not sure if it will help any." She pulled out the pages from her locker and handed them to Lydia.

"I'll look over them, and see if there is anything that can give us a clue to what happened."

Stiles nodded. "Thanks."

Scott looked at Allison. "And thank you for finding those."

Allison gave a coy nod. "It's no problem." She looked at Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just really confused and worn out. I hate not knowing what's going on."

"Hopefully we can find something in here." Lydia held up the pages and the bell rang.

Stiles did not want to go to class, but they had to. He made his way to Biology and readied himself to get through the day. He hoped they could find some type of answer before he made himself crazy trying to remember what happened to him.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading, hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Answers

**Thank you DrewSb, lenail125, and orionastro for reviewing!**

0000000000

By lunch time Lydia was ready to give the group her theories as to what hurt Stiles. She laid all the papers Allison had printed out in front of her on one of the tables outside. Most of her day had been spent rifling through all the Archaic Latin to decipher what creature could have done this.

"So?" Stiles twiddled his fingers in anticipation.

"Okay, from what I could figure out I was able to narrow it down to two possibilities. The sluagh, and the succubus." She looked at Stiles.

"Well which do you think may have done it?" Scott wanted to know what hurt his friend.

"That's just it, each have abilities that could attribute to this. The sluagh can manipulate the mind just like Stiles' was, but the succubus drains life force which would explain why you're so exhausted."

"Can either do both?" Allison was trying to figure this out.

Lydia shrugged. "If so, it's not recorded. You still can't remember anything?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"Well, I'm leaning more towards the succubus because of one idea." Lydia stared with her wide eyes.

"Yeah, why's that?" Stiles wondered what she thought.

She turned two pages towards the others. "The sluagh looks like this, while a succubus can take human form."

They looked at the very demon-looking sluagh compared to the human-like succubus.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'd forget that, no matter how much it messed with my head." Stiles looked at the picture.

Stiles closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. This was all too much for him.

"So if this is a succubus, what do we do? How would we even find it?" Allison was trying to defuse the tense feeling a little.

"That's where it's going to get harder. Since a succubus looks human, it blends in. There may be no way to find it." Lydia looked down, unable to help.

"But it's done right? I mean it already went after Stiles so…" Scott just wanted this to be behind them.

"It won't stop."

They all perked up at Stiles rejoining the conversation.

"What?" Scott did not like this.

"It sucks the life out of people right? Well it didn't finish or whatever, so it'll be back." Stiles shrugged.

"How can you be so sure?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have. It won't stop until it gets what it wants." Stiles sighed.

Lydia gave a sympathetic smile. "He's right. The text said usually they latch onto one person until they're gone. This is far from over I think."

"I won't let it, okay? I won't let anything happen." Scott had to protect his best friend.

Stiles nodded, but he was not so sure Scott could protect him. He was quiet for the rest of the day. His mind was riddled with the events that took place two nights before, but all his memories were still the same. His dad hurting him seemed so real, but something else did this. His friends all thought his attack was the handy work of a succubus, which meant something was trying to suck the life out of him. Why him? Out of everyone, Stiles felt like he was the weakest, and least energetic. Sure his ADHD kept him hyper, but was that enough to lure something in?

The bell rang, causing Stiles to jump a little in his seat. He thought about going home, but he still couldn't face his house. He did not want the false memories to be confirmed. Stiles hated to believe his mind could be fooled so well.

Although he was tired, Stiles went to lacrosse practice. Coach let him sit on the bench for most of it, but he appreciated the distraction none the less. He could tell Scott was distracted as well, because he was not playing at his best. Stiles hated stressing everyone else out with his problems, even if he had no control over them. For the rest of practice, Stiles began to feel uneasy. It was as if someone was watching him, but Stiles looked around to see no one staring back. He wondered if it was just his paranoia, or if someone really was there. Did that mean whoever did this would be coming back for him soon? Stiles hoped not.

After practice they went back to Scott's. They tried doing homework after Melissa told them they had to, but it was hard to concentrate. Stiles caught himself nodding off in the middle of math. Scott saw this and woke Stiles enough to get food in him and send him upstairs to his bed. Scott decided to sleep on the couch that night. Before Stiles went to sleep, he looked at the bruising on his arms. The lines were half way up his forearm and had turned a dark blue. The longer he stared, the more his hands shook. Stiles took a deep breath and went to bed.

He thought he was sleeping alright, until he woke up in a panic. His world felt like it was falling and all the life was being sucked out of him. Stiles realized quickly that he was no longer in Scott's room. No, he was somewhere else.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just relax." There was a voice talking to him, but Stiles could not place it.

"No…" A sharp pain made him gasp and his eyes rolled back into his head. Stiles was out again.

000000000

Scott opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him. He shot up to see this was not just a figure, it was Stiles. He got up off the couch and stood in front of his friend.

"Stiles, are you okay? What are you doing?"

Scott looked at his half open eyes and got no response. He decided he must have slept walked and was still asleep. He shook him a little.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jolted and began to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay, you're okay." Scott steadied Stiles until he was able to sit on the couch.

Stiles was still trying to catch his breath, his hands were shaking.

Scott looked down to see blood on his wrists, not a lot, but some. He checked his neck and saw a few specks there as well.

"Stiles, what happened? Did something attack you here?" Scott perked up ready to fight anything still in the house, but Stiles shook his head.

"No, I left."

"What do you mean you left?"

Stiles shut his eyes for a moment. "I remember being somewhere else. With someone else. I don't know who, but I left and…"

"Hey it's okay. Did you drive?"

Stiles nodded. "I think so." He gave a frustrated growl. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Lydia says whatever this is messes with your mind, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles was panicking. He was tired, frustrated, and scared.

"Stiles listen to me." Scott held his friend's shoulders. "I will not let this happen again okay. You won't leave again as long as I'm around. I promise, it's going to be okay."

Stiles calmed a bit. "Okay."

"Okay. Let's clean this." Scott grabbed Stiles' wrists to get a better look. They were not too bad.

His wrists were sore, but nothing compared the exhaustion he felt. Scott left to get a rag, but Stiles was asleep before he got back. Scott cleaned his wrists and put a fresh bandage on it. He was terrified for his best friend. He had no idea how to stop something when he did not know how it was happening. Stiles had left in the middle of the night, and Scott had no idea, even with his senses. From then on, he was going to keep a constant watch on Stiles, he could not risk him getting hurt again.

School seemed safer than staying home, so the boys went again. Stiles was not sure how far he would make it before falling asleep, but it was better than sitting around. The longer he sat around the more anxious and uneasy he felt. When they got to school, Stiles was trailing behind Scott, who went to update Lydia and Allison on the events that occurred the night before. Scott was down the hallway when he ran into Yara.

"Stiles, hey. How are you today?"

Stiles stared at her for a moment. "Getting better."

"Good, I'm glad to see you're okay." She smiled.

Something in the way Yara said that made Stiles' memory jolt. His mind jumped back to Yara's hands on him. Her telling him to relax as her fingers extended into thin veiny tubes that sucked the life out of him. He turned his head and stared.

"You did this."

She put a hand on his face. "Shh, our secret, remember?

Stiles continued to stare.

"Our times not over yet, Stiles. You can't tell them."

Stiles looked back at his friends, but turned back to Yara and nodded. He walked away from her and met up with Scott who noticed the change.

"Everything all right?"

Stiles turned back to see Yara heading down the hallway. "Yeah, fine."

00000000

 **AN: So Yara is behind this? Did everyone see that coming? Haha Thanks for reading!**


	6. Secrets

**Thank you lenail125, DrewSb, orionastro, Kekejo99, and MoonlifFudge for reviewing! I could not reply directly to the reviews for some reason…Also to MoonlifFudge: Succubi have been around in mythology for a really long time. Dementors are a lot like them in the sense that they can suck out one's soul, but they also take the cheer and happiness away from a person. A succubus sucks out the life, usually slowly, and can take human form.**

00000000

Throughout the day, memories seemed to roll back for Stiles. He was beginning to piece everything together. Stiles could remember what happened. Every time he looked at Scott he wanted to tell him, but something stopped him. Stiles was trying to fill in the gaps. His mind went back to his first encounters with Yara. He helped her find her classes, and get some of her homework done. She seemed so sweet and innocent, how could this whole thing be her fault?

He remembered running into her after lacrosse practice. He literally ran straight into her on his way to his jeep, knocking all the books out of her hand. Stiles rushed to help her pick up her things.

"Wow, I really didn't see you there at all."

Yara smiled and took the books from him. "Its fine, thanks."

Stiles smiled back and looked around. "Hey, do you need a ride home or anything, my car is right here."

"That'd be great, yeah."

"Least I can do after throwing you on the ground."

Yara laughed and followed Stiles to his jeep. He remembered her talking to him, but the conversation did not stick. Something else was going through his mind at the time, and Stiles was not sure what. They pulled into an old warehouse, and though Stiles was confused, Yara asked him if he wanted to come inside. Stiles followed before even responding to her.

She led him to some crates inside where they sat down. He stared into her dark brown eyes and began to feel fuzzy. That was when he noticed something was off. She took his hands in hers and smiled.

"Just relax."

"What is this? What are you doing to me?" Stiles pulled his hands away, but Yara caught them and grabbed them tight. She was strong.

Yara's grip was tight, and soon Stiles felt a strange pain erupt in his wrists. He looked down to see thin vein tendrils coming out of Yara's fingers and sliding into his wrists. He began to panic and try to fight her off. She let go of one of his wrists and punched him hard in the face. After that everything changed. Stiles' mind went back and forth from what he remembered his father doing, to what really happened. Yara beat him while he fought, thinking he was trying to fight his father. He tried running, but she threw him against a wall.

The more he tried to fight, the more lost he got in his mind. He had no idea where he was anymore, let alone how to stop Yara from hurting him. He pushed her away, but she was strong. Stiles hated feeling so weak.

"No, stop it." Stiles pushed, but pain erupted in his arms. It felt like something was crawling underneath his skin.

Now Yara was kissing his neck, but his mind began to get fuzzy again. He felt more pain.

Stiles was snapping back into reality. "How did I get here?"

"Shhh." Yara stared into his eyes, and after that he was completely lost.

He remembered waking up on the ground bleeding and afraid. His mind was fuzzy and confused. Yara was gone, so Stiles stumbled up and made his way to his jeep. He did not expect it to be night outside when he fell out of the door. Stiles was panicked and scared. Once he got in his jeep he sat there for a long time before driving. He drove around, not sure where he was. He did not remember how he got to the warehouse, and had no idea how to get home. He could not go home, not after…no that did not happen. Stiles was losing it. His brain was telling him one thing, and then another. Thinking back, he could not remember getting to Scott's, but he remembered what Yara put in his head. She warped his mind in believing his father did this, but he was not even home when it happened.

He was sitting in the library trying to remember all of this. Not realizing it at the time, but he had been scratching his arm thinking about the worm-like veins crawling up his arm. It was not until Lydia came over that Stiles even noticed.

"Oh my God, Stiles what did you do?" She sat down next to him and grabbed his hands.

"What?" He looked down to see little beads of blood all over his arm and fingers. "Oh, I uh…"

"Stiles?"

Stiles pulled his hands away. "I have to go." He got up from the table and booked it out of the library. Lydia did not like that one bit.

She needed to find Scott. Lydia got up from the table and headed to hunt down Scott and Allison. It did not take long for her to run into Scott. He was heading to the locker room when she stopped him.

"Scott!"

He stopped and could see the worry on her face. "What?"

Lydia told Scott how Stiles had been acting in the library, and he ran out to find him. Whatever happened before was affecting him more than ever now, and Scott needed to stop it. He thought it would be harder to find his best friend after what Lydia had told him, but he followed his senses to Stiles' house to find him standing in his bedroom. Scott approached slow. Stiles turned around and faced Scott.

"Nothing happened here."

Scott sighed and walked over. "No, it didn't. Something did happen somewhere though. Still don't remember anything?"

Stiles shook his head, but said nothing.

"Lydia said she saw you in the library, scratched up your arm?"

Stiles rubbed his arm. "Umm, yeah. Just got lost in my head for a while I guess."

"Dude, if that happens again, just talk to us okay?"

Stiles was biting his thumb. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it's just…"

"I know." Scott did not want to leave Stiles out of his sight. He was terrified something was going to happen.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Stiles walked out of the room and Scott followed him.

They went back to Scott's house. Melissa was there and made Stiles promise to call his dad. He did not want to talk to his father, especially after the day he had, but Melissa dialed the number and put the phone in his hand.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm okay. No I don't remember anything still. Okay, okay, love you too. Bye." Stiles hung up the phone, thankful for the short conversation.

"How is he?" Scott knew Stiles' dad was freaking out over all of this.

"Worried. Can't find any leads yet. Not sure he's going to do with what this actually is. I just don't know what to say to him."

"I know, but hopefully once this is all done, we can make something up okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, yeah we can."

He sighed and thought about everything going on. He wanted to tell Scott the truth and let everything be over, but he could not bring himself to do it. There was something else that was plaguing Stiles; something else he remembered. Yara did not just want him, she wanted Stiles to do something for her.

 _Bring me Scott_

He remembered her words as she sucked the life out of him. Stiles wanted to withstand her enthrall, and protect his best friend, but there was something that made him feel compelled to do as she told. Stiles was under her command now. He would do anything she asked, and he had no idea why. If Yara wanted Scott, then Stiles would bring her Scott.

He waited until night and pretended to fall asleep. Scott was now determined not to leave Stiles' side, so he camped out in the chair in his room. Stiles did not wait long to sit up in bed, getting his best friend's attention.

"Stiles, you okay?"

Stiles stared at the wall for a minute. He wanted to say yes and lay back down, but he had a job to do. Instead, Stiles got out of bed and began to walk away. Scott jumped up ready to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Scott grabbed Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles stopped, but could not look at Scott. "I remember something. Come on."

"Stiles, wait. Just talk to me for a second." Scott was trying to catch up with Stiles who was walking away again.

"No, time." He grabbed his keys and left the house with Scott in toe. It would not be long before Yara got what she wanted.

They began to drive. The jeep stayed silent until Scott began to get fidgety.

"Stiles, I don't like this. Where are we going?"

"We're almost there." Stiles kept his eyes forward and continued to drive.

It was not long until they pulled up to the warehouse and Stiles got out of the jeep. Scott got out, but tried to stop Stiles from going inside.

"Dude, what are we doing here? You need to start talking to me, this isn't right."

Stiles stared at Scott, but said nothing. He just turned from his friend and went inside.

"Stiles, wait!" Scott followed him in.

When he got inside, he could not find Stiles. He sniffed the air, he was close.

"Good boy."

Scott turned to see Yara putting a hand on Stiles' cheek.

"Yara?"

"I'm glad you could come, Scott."

Scott looked at Stiles, who had a glazed over expression. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"He, brought you, to me. The one I wanted all along. To have a werewolf's life force…" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You did this?" Scott was trying to understand how the new girl in school could be the cause to everything.

Yara nodded. "I did, and your next."

000000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	7. Death

**Thank you orionastro, MeMyselfI, lenail125, Kekejo99, and DrewSb for reviewing!**

000000000

Lydia shot up in bed screaming. Not this again. That feeling rose up, the feeling of dread. Her mind went straight to Stiles. With everything going on lately, she was worried that feeling was for him. She got up and called him with no answer. She then called Scott with the same result. Lydia was beginning to panic now. She dialed Allison's number, but this time she got an answer.

"Allison! I think Stiles and Scott are in trouble, they aren't answering their phones. I have a bad feeling."

"Okay, okay. Lydia just calm down alright, I'll be right over."

"No, meet me at Deaton's. We need to figure this out before it's too late." Lydia hung up after Allison confirmed her request, and called Deaton.

She told him to meet her at the clinic. She grabbed her keys and headed out of the house. If the boys were in trouble, she was going to help them any way she could.

00000000

Scott backed away a little from Yara. "I think you underestimate what I can do."

Yara smiled. "Maybe you underestimate me Scott, or have you already forgotten what I did to Stiles."

She held out her hand and Stiles grabbed it. He was lost in her gaze.

"Stiles, get away from her!" Scott growled.

Stiles put his hand through her hair, and then turned to Scott. "Sorry buddy, but I don't want to."

"Let him go, now." Scott's eyes turned yellow and his claws began to come out.

"Oh, big bad wolf going to hurt me? I don't think so."

Scott could not take this anymore. He dived for Yara, but Stiles stepped in her way and blew something in his face. Scott fell to the ground, un-shifted. Something was wrong. He felt dizzy and weak.

"Hard to transform with wolfsbane coursing through your system, isn't it?" Yara smirked as Scott struggled on the ground.

"Please, Yara, if I'm the one you want, then let Stiles go." He was not sure he was going to get out of this now.

Yara sighed and walked over to Scott. "You see Scotty, that's not how this works. I can't just throw Stiles away like yesterday's trash once I find a new source. No, once I've finished with him, then I'll move onto you." She patted his cheek. "Patience. Your turn is coming."

Scott struggled as he watched Yara make her way over to Stiles. He needed to do something before it was too late.

0000000000

"I don't want to find another dead body, especially not one of them."

Allison grabbed Lydia's shoulders. "You won't. We'll find them." She looked at Deaton. "Right?"

"It would help if we had any indication whatsoever as to whose behind this."

Lydia took a breath. "Okay, let's think."

"It could be anyone, but it's more likely someone that can come into contact with Stiles. Maybe someone from school?" Deaton tried to help.

"Does Stiles talk to anyone else?" Allison looked at Lydia.

She thought for a moment before perking up. "The new girl! Yara. She just moved here and was playing dumb the first day of school when she couldn't find anything. Stiles has been helping her. It has to be her."

"Lydia, are you sure? She seems so innocent and nice."

"Isn't that part if what a succubus does? It manipulates people. Who else could it be?" Lydia looked at Deaton with desperate eyes.

He nodded. "This girl seems like the most likely candidate. Definitely worth looking into."

"So what do we do?" Allison looked at Lydia.

Lydia pulled out her phone. "We find her as fast as we can."

"Who are you calling?" Allison was not sure who could help.

"The Sheriff."

"Lydia, Stiles' dad doesn't know about all this."

"And he won't have to, but he can find her before we can. I don't care what we have to do."

00000000

Scott could not get up. He tried, but found himself too weak to move. That wolfsbane was strong, and working its way into his system. All he could do was try to get through to Stiles in hopes of getting him to fight back against Yara. She took Stiles by the hand and sat him down, not too far from Scott. She wanted him to watch her suck the remaining life out of his friend. She started kissing him, and Stiles kissed back, not caring about the consequences. She had him under her control.

"Stiles, listen to me, you have to get away from her. She'll kill you!" He struggled to move.

Stiles either did not hear Scott, or ignored him. He was lost.

Yara laughed a little as the veiny-like tendrils extended from her fingers and under Stiles' skin. She moved on to kissing his neck. Scott watched in horror as more veins appeared and dug into his friend's flesh.

Scott could not take this anymore. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stiles!" He howled and Stiles seemed to hear him this time.

Stiles' eyes went wide and he yelled out in pain. He began to struggle, but Yara had a grip on him. Stiles could feel the life leaving his body, and it hurt.

Scott watched, still trying to get up. He had to get to Stiles.

00000000000

"Why do you think a teenaged girl has something to do with what happened to my son?" The Sheriff drove his car down the street with Lydia and Allison in the back.

Lydia looked at Allison. "We just know."

Stillinski shook his head, but at this point he would follow any lead he had, especially now that his son and Scott seemed to be missing.

"Well the address on her school records was a fake, but I put an APB out on Stiles' jeep and it was last seen around here." John drove around hoping he would find something to help them.

"Turn left!" Lydia had a feeling.

The Sheriff did as he was told. "Did you see something?"

"Yeah." Allison cut in hoping the Sheriff would not abandon this search with almost nothing to go on.

"She would probably be somewhere secluded, where no one would accidently pass by. Are there any abandoned buildings around here?" Lydia racked her brains trying to think of where Yara could be keeping them.

"Yeah, there's a warehouse not far from here." Stillinski drove.

0000000000

Stiles seemed to be going in and out on who he was paying attention to. One minute he would struggle against Yara, but then she would give him a look. Even through her methods of sucking out his soul, he obeyed her.

"Stiles, fight!" Scott was still trying to muster up any strength he had, but it was no use. The wolfsbane was strong.

Stiles could hear Scott calling for him. "Stop, Yara. Let us go."

"Almost done." She laughed as she kissed him.

Stiles wanted to fight, but he was too weak now. He could not move his arms, even if he fought through the pain. He felt so tired and limp.

"Stiles, no! Don't close your eyes."

But it was too late. He had already collapsed onto Yara, no longer able to hold himself up. Stiles felt his final breath go out as he closed his eyes. He felt light headed, and the pain was gone.

"No!" Scott was motivated more than he had ever been before. He stumbled up, still weak, half crawling, half walking to Yara.

Yara pulled her veiny tendril out of Stiles and licked her lips. "I always feel so alive right after the kill, but don't worry, I saved room for you." She smiled with gold glowing eyes, and walked towards Scott.

Scott could not take his eyes off of his lifeless best friend. "No."

"Shhh, look at me Scott. Listen to my voice." She held his face in her hands.

"Back away from him now!"

Yara jumped back a little to see Sheriff Stilinski pointing his gun at her.

She shook her head. "Don't you dare come in here and think you can take me out with something so primitive." She walked towards him.

"Yara, I mean it. Stop right there."

"Go ahead Sheriff, shoot me. Before you do though, you might want to see what I did." She motioned to Stiles' bloody body lying on the ground.

John's heart broke at the sight of his son, and he lost his focus. That gave Yara enough time to hit him hard enough to throw him against the wall and knock him out. She wasted no time in moving onto Scott. She went over to him on the ground where he was crying over his best friend. She knelt down and grabbed his face.

"Shhh, you're okay. Everything is fine now."

Scott shook his head. "He's dead, you killed him."

"Look at me Scott." Her eyes met him. "Just look in my eyes."

Scott did not want to, but he looked anyway and was lost. Yara began to kiss him, and his mind went a million miles away from Stiles. The Sheriff was knocked out and Stiles was dead. Scott was now heading in that same direction, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

00000000

 **AN:** **Gasp! Am I terrible? Maybe a little. Hope you all enjoyed. One chapter left!**


	8. Life

**Thank you Kekejo99, MoonlitFudge, orionastro, DrewSb, and Sprig for reviewing! Y'all are awesome for sticking with this story!**

00000000

Lydia and Allison, who were told to stay in the car, rushed into the warehouse. Upon entering they saw the scene before them. The Sheriff was unconscious and Scott was getting the life sucked out of him by Yara. Their eyes drifted past Scott, however, to the lifeless body on the ground.

"No." Lydia felt Stiles go, but she did not want to believe it. She ran over to him and held his head in her lap.

Allison took control of the situation. She threw a dagger at Yara, breaking the girl's concentration. She unattached her tongue from Scott's neck and hissed at her. Scott snapped out of his super a little, and began to remember the scene around him.

"Fight Scott!" Allison glared at the succubus.

Although he was weak, the wolfsbane was almost gone from his system. Scott grabbed Yara wrists and pulled, yanking her tendrils out of his arms. He growled, eyes turning yellow, as he pulled. Yara needed stopped. He shifted and bore his claws at her. She jumped back trying to get herself back in order.

"I may have just had a taste, but it's still enough to take you all down."

Allison jumped forward, she hated this girl and was ready to take care of it. She grabbed a pole from the ground and charged at Yara. She got a hit in, before Yara grabbed the pole and yanked it out of her hand. She threw it hard enough at Allison to knock her down. Scott growled and jumped at Yara, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it. He cried out, but then he looked over at his best friend on the ground. Anger flared up and sunk his claws into Yara's arm. She was losing her grip on him. He kept squeezing her arm until she attempted to pull away. Tears fell out of her eyes.

"Scott, you don't want to do this. You just have to focus on my voice."

Scott huffed. "Shut up." He squeezed harder.

"Scott, wait!"

Scott stopped squeezing and glanced at Lydia, who looked like she had an idea brewing in her head.

"She can bring him back." Her wide eyes were desperate.

Scott's eyes darted back to Yara. "Is that true? Can you?"

Yara laughed. "I won't."

"You won't have a choice." Lydia got up and grabbed Yara's wrist. She then held her hand up to Scott's. "You need his power, you want it. So take it."

Yara could not help herself. Her veiny tendrils crawled up Scott's arm, and they both sunk down a little.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison had recovered and was running back over.

"Just hold her!" Lydia grabbed Yara's other arm and put it on Stiles' hand.

Yara was lost in Scott's life force. She wanted her hand to reach up Scott's wrist, but instead veins crawled until Stiles' skin. Once she realized what was happening she tried to pull away, but Allison and Lydia had a strong grip on her. Yara was not as strong when she was in the middle of sucking out someone's life. The two girls watched as Scott grew weaker, but so did Yara.

Lydia did not take her eyes off of Stiles. "Please, just please work."

They held onto Yara until Scott looked as if he would pass out. He could not take much more. They let go and Yara pulled her veins out from Scott and Stiles' skin. She was weak, very weak.

"What have you done to me?"

They did not answer, but instead watched Stiles. Just when Lydia thought all hope was lost, she saw Stiles twitch and a ragged breath escape his lips. His breathing became more rapid and he began to cough a sputter.

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief, while Scott scooted towards his best friend and grabbed his bloody hand.

"Stiles?" He was out of breath, but already healing.

Stiles opened his eyes and gasped for air. He looked around, out of breath, and saw everyone staring at him. He saw Yara fall unconscious on the ground. That was about all he absorbed before falling into the blackness himself.

"How?" Scott looked at Lydia.

"She reversed it. I made her take your energy and transfer it through her and back to Stiles. Since you can heal, some of that power rubbed off onto him. He's going to be okay."

"And her?" Allison glared at the girl on the ground.

Lydia shrugged. "She'll probably get weaker. With no life force to feed on, she should wither away."

"Good." Allison helped Scott up, who went over to check on the Sheriff.

He shook his shoulder. "Hey, Sheriff?"

The man groaned, opened his eyes, and went into defensive mode.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay, it's over." Scott helped him sit up.

The Sheriff grabbed his head and then remembered what had happened. "Stiles!"

Scott steadied him. "Will be okay, but he needs a hospital."

John got up and ran to his son, who still lay unconscious on the ground. He looked over at Yara who was also passed out. "What happened?"

They all looked at each other, not sure what to say. Lydia spoke.

"She was behind it, working for someone else. I…think they were drugging people, trying to kill them." Lydia knew that was a horrible story, but it was all that came to her.

The Sheriff looked at the red head, but knew that weird things always happened in Beacon Hills; he was not ready to know them yet. He nodded, his denial about the town would make him believe anything they came up with. He radioed in an ambulance and backup. They all just waited in silence until everyone arrived.

At the hospital, Melissa took care of Stiles. She checked him over knowing what caused everything. He was recovering well for coming back from death. He slept for many needed hours. In that time Yara was taken into custody and sent to Eichen house. They could give her treatment and keep her at bay in solitary confinement. The others hoped she would not lure anyone else in and escape, but if she did, they knew she would not try to come back for them. That would be too risky.

When Stiles finally woke up, Scott and Lydia were in his room. His change in heart rate made Scott perk up and he came closer to his best friend.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I died." He looked at the two. "Did I die?"

Scott looked at Lydia. "Yeah, for a little while, but you're okay now."

Stiles nodded, not fully absorbing the information. "My dad?" He panicked a little not seeing him in the room.

"Getting some coffee, he'll be back soon. Don't worry, he doesn't know anything." Scott smiled.

"Yara?"

Lydia gave a quaint smile. "Locked up, hopefully not bothering anyone anymore. Deaton said she shouldn't be able to get out of Eichen House, but even if she does, she won't come looking for us."

Stiles nodded. "Good. Scott, look I'm so sorry I led you to her-"

"No." Scott interrupted. "She had a hold on you. You couldn't help it. She got me too for a while. I'm just glad it's all over."

Stiles nodded, and his father came through the door. He smiled at him.

"Stiles." John, relieved, sat down his coffee and came over to his son. "You scared me."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty scared too." He grabbed his father's hand.

After that Stiles made a slow, but full recovery. It was hard at first going home. Everything was still fresh on his mind. He remembered what Yara put in his head, it was his worst fears about all the lying to his father, but he knew it was just that, a fear. He had trouble sleeping, but that was nothing new. After everything that had happened, his father never talked about it to him. Part of Stiles wanted to explain all the strange things that occurred, but he wanted to keep his father safe by leaving him in the dark. If he uncovered everything that happened in Beacon Hills, it would drown him.

Stiles was still having some trouble adjusting after Yara. The first time his father yelled at him since it all happened, he flinched back and almost hid upstairs. His father saw the fear in Stiles and sat him down.

"Son, I'd never hurt you. I know they drugged you, and you thought I had, but I would never."

Stiles nodded. Yeah drugged, not got into his head after sucking the life out of him. "I know, I know. It was just such a clear memory, I still don't really remember what actually happened."

"Come here." John pulled his son into a hug. "I'll always be here for you Stiles, I'll always watch out for you."

"I love you, Dad." Stiles hugged his father tightly for the first time since Yara attacked him.

"I love you too, Son."

0000000000

 **AN: I'm so bad at endings! Hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
